paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xavierthespecialvet/Xav Adopts
Hey guys, Xav here and this time, with a few adopts I came with it. A little while ago, I've been planning this just for you guys, even though I start out slow and few, I still have few ideas that I can show to you, guys. In this case, I'll start out with a few adopts, and probably not a little longer, if so. You guys will do the rest such as his/her appearances, personalities if you want to change, names, and whatever else you have to do REMEMBER, First come is first served! Taken is fully taken! For this row, this would be where their genders would be permanent, all others will be decided on your decisions! 1. A male German Shepherd and Dachshund Mix. He seems to be rather sensitive and a little quirky at times. He was also being an orphan after his parents died or abandoned, but most likely his past is unknown. (Taken by Eva!) 2. A male Liver-Spotted Dalmatian and Alaskan Malamute Mix. Most likely quite relaxed, and a little laid back. Loves sports, and has a huge interest in playing Soccer and Baseball. (TAKEN BY Chisel!) 3. A female Golden Retriever and Austrailian Shepherd Mix. She seems to be a little shy, but very supportive whatsoever. (TAKEN by Mac!) 4. A male Carpathian Shepherd. Rather sneaky and somewhat a little frantic if he gets caught for any other reason. 5. A female Siberian Husky and German Spitz Mix. Sometimes, she's silent but very friendly, loves to hang around and somehow quirky.(TAKEN by Vixie!) 6. A female Akita Inu and Akbash Mix. All the time, wanted to spend her days along with her friends. She's also very good in acrobatics. 7. A male Basque Shepherd Dog and Brittany Mix. He has a great endurance, a fast runner, and loves playing sports. (TAKEN by Marsh!) 8. A female Red Merle colored Catahoula Cur. Somewhat shy, but she didn't want to happen anything horrible or worse. There are times that she can be very friendly, and is great in volunteering activities and events. 9. A male white and fawn Caucausian Shepherd Dog. His appearance is really fluffly, most likely that his fur is really thick. He is also good to handle things single-handedly. 10. A male Border Collie and Croatian Sheepdog Mix. A rather strategic and experimental pup or dog. Loves Chemistry and quite a geeky side. (TAKEN by Mac!) 11. A female Aidi and Alaskan Malamute Mix. A rather quiet but a very sensitive pup or dog. Sometimes being the sort-of "black sheep". She loves gardening and loves to take care of flowers. (TAKEN by Eva!) 12. An male dark deer red colored Alpine Dachbracke. Sometimes a little too merry but rather a little sly and kind of overboard at times. He also loves to play his flute and xylophone, and he's pretty good to play at those instruments. 13. A female American Eskimo Dog. She loves to paint and wants to be a great artist. Other than that, she is also a former informant before she moved to Adventure Bay. (TAKEN by Ice!) More adoptions to come... Category:Blog posts